


The Pool Debacle of '18

by LittleRedRoseontheValley (TheLifeAndLiesOfFerns)



Category: The Freshman Series (Visual Novels)
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Romance, Swimming Pools, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:20:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28286121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLifeAndLiesOfFerns/pseuds/LittleRedRoseontheValley
Summary: Nathan cannot help himself but to play a prank on Emily.
Relationships: Nathan Sterling/Main Character (The Freshman)
Kudos: 6





	The Pool Debacle of '18

Nathan's intentions were innocent, or so he swore to God above when Emily threatened to kill him. He honestly had not meant to casually slide his foot in her path and send her flying into the jacuzzi pool on the snowy garden. Honest.

The two of them were spending the holidays at his family’s estate in Massachusetts, in Birchport. The place was virtually empty, other than them, only the staff hung around. It was supposed to be a romantic getaway, in celebration of their last Christmas of college.

It would be off to a great start, if not for that casual wicked of his rearing its ugly head.

She was overreacting, the wealthy brat concluded. The weather is not as cold as she made it seem, it was quite fair for mid-December, and Nathan figured a teeny dip in the pool would not kill her. Maybe him, but definitely not her.

That is how he ended up sitting on his couch like a punished child after being caught doing something naughty waiting to be scolded by Emily. He pouted, as per custom, and crossed his arms with a defiant tilt to his chin.

Emily may have been his girlfriend but at times he begrudgingly had to admit she acted more like his mother. Although his mother probably would have completely ignored his prank, as per usual, unlike his so-called girlfriend harping on him.

"Couldn't you have just picked up something of yours?" Nathan hollered.

"It's December, Nathan! If you don't remember because of your pea-sized brain, let me remind you that it's freezing outside!" Emily screeched. “I didn’t bring anything that warm, because, let me remind you, I wasn’t expecting some skinny-dipping on the pool in the heights of Winter!”

“It’s still Autumn.” He pointed out.

The redhead glared at him. “I don’t care!”

Nathan flinched, rubbing his ringing ears and let out a sigh. He should have known…

He winced when he heard something shatter against the floor. God knows what Emily might have accidentally broken. A moment later Nathan could pick up on echoes of her running across the floor and thumping down the stairs. She rounded the corner, flushed and… dressed entirely in his clothes.

Of course, Nathan was well-aware she would raid his closet for something to wear, he just did not expect her to look quite so _cute_.

Emily's hair was still damp from her dip in the pool and it clung to her neck. His ten-year-old white pullover hoodie with a penguin emblem over the right breast hung at her knees and the hems of his hiking pants pooled at her feet.

He laughed. She was so _tiny_.

Emily's nostrils flared. "Shut up!"

Immediately afterwards, however, she fell deathly silent and nudged the hardwood with her socked toe. She cast her eyes downward.

Nathan leapt to his feet, regardless of the fact he was still in time-out, and hurried to her side. "What happened? Did you find something on my closet?"

"That's not even close to what I was thinking, but you have me worried now." Emily said irately.

Nathan snorted and sweat bullets about what could have upset the ginger girl so much.

Shuddering, Emily stammered, "I… Well, when I was changing… I didn't mean to, I swear!"

Nathan arched his eyebrow, wavering on how to deal with her mood-swings and peering down at Emily. "Okay, now you have _me_ worried…"

"I bumped into your dresser and knocked over your display!" She blurted.

He blinked. What display? That old glass thing his dad gave him years ago containing fossilized animal poop? Oh fantastic, that is what he really needed. Thousand-year-old animal dung on his floor.

Regardless of that, he was thankful she was not still mad about her little trip into the water earlier. Chortling, Nathan bent and hugged Emily. Despite the glaringly large height gap between the two, neither of them found hugging uncomfortable.

"Don't worry about that. It was old and stupid." He said, kindly. "I'm just glad you're not hurt."

"Says the guy who earlier tripped me into a pool of icy water." She retorted, nevertheless returning his hug. Her fingers reassuringly prodded his back.

Nathan inched back, grinning devilishly. "It's all in good fun, Emily! Can't you have fun?"

"I'll show you fun!" She roared.

For a split second, he could not determine if she was angry or not until she drew her arms into the sleeves of his hoodie and waved her arms up and down. A savage battle cry fell from her lips and she lunged at him.

Nathan narrowly avoided her attack, dancing around her to grab one of the empty sleeves. He wrapped it around her slender body and drew her into his arms. Emily playfully fought him, attempting to squirm away from him only to cause both of them to tumble to the floor.

Emily rolled on top of Nathan and beamed down at him in triumph. Her petite hands, still in the sleeves, pressed against his chest and, miraculously, in the tussle, her oversized pants stayed on.

Once again, Nathan could not help but think she looked absolutely adorable in his clothes. He would have to find a way to get her in them more often.

"Remind me to trip you into a lake next time." Nathan said, tugging her down to press a soft kiss to her lips.

Red from head to toe, Emily skittered off him and pressed her sleeve against her lips. "I'm keeping this hoodie."

"Excellent! Saves me the trouble of forcing you into more of my clothes." Nathan teased, scooting over to her.

She raises a suspicious eyebrow. "Was that some kind of innuendo?"

Nathan gently took her wrist in his hand, tugging it towards his chest. With bright turquoise blue eyes and a tender smile, he kissed her.

"With you, Emily, there's always some kind of innuendo." He responded, in a whisper against her full lips.

Emily rolled her eyes and yanked Nathan in for another kiss.


End file.
